ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2010/October
This page is an archive for the month of October, 2010. October 2 JFK Airport, LAX Airport At JFK.jpg At JFK 002.jpg 10-2-10 At LAX Airport 001.jpg 10-2-10 At JFK Airport 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Balmain, heels by Pleaser, a ring by Cartier, and a brooch by Chanel. Ono's Band: We Are Plastic at The Orpheum Theatre in LA : Main article: Orpheum Theatre Performance :Set list: # "The Sun is Down!" # "It's Been Very Hard" # "Give Peace a Chance" We Are Plastic 20.jpg 10-2-10 We Are Plastic Ono Band 002.jpg 10-2-10 We Are Plastic Ono Band 003.jpg Backstage We Are Plastic Backstage 02.jpg 10-2-10 We Are Plastic Ono Band 004.jpg Leaving The Orpheum Theatre in LA 10-2-10 Leaving The Orpheum Theatre in LA 001.jpg Twitpic 10-2-10 Twitpic 001.jpg October 5 On Crete Beach in Greece October 5, 2010 001.png 10-5-10 In Crete 002.jpg 10-5-10 In Crete 003.jpg October 7 At Giorgos Plaka Restaurant in Crete 10-7-10 At Giorgos Plaka Restaurant in Greece 001.jpg October 8 Raki Restaurant in Crete 10-10-10 In a Restaurant 004.jpg 10-10-10 In a Restaurant 002.JPG October 10 Dinner in Crete October 10, 2010 001.png October 11 Leaving Crete in Greece 8 11 10 a.jpg October 13 Arriving in Helsinki 10-13-10 Leaving Helsinki-Vantaa Airport in Finland 001.jpg The Monster Ball Tour: Hartwall Arena October 14 The Monster Ball Tour: Hartwall Arena Backstage Meet & Greet 10-14-10 Backstage concert at Hartwall Arena in Helsinki 001.jpg October 15 At Recording Studio 10-15-10.jpg October 16 At Recording Studio, With Fans 10-16-10.jpg October 16, 2010 001.png The Monster Ball Tour: Oslo Spektrum October 17 Out in Oslo 10-17-10 Out in Oslo.jpg The Monster Ball Tour: Oslo Spektrum October 18 Leaving Hotel in Oslo In Oslo.jpg 10-18-10 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Fanny and Jessy, sunglasses by Versace, and a handbag by Chanel. October 19 Recording Studio in Oslo 10-19-10 Oslo Studio.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Schott, and custom boots by Ellie. October 20 The Monster Ball Tour: MCH Multiarena October 21 Arriving at Westbourne Pub in London Gaga was seen with the designer Anna Trevelyan. 10-21-10 Arriving at Westbourne Pub in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Charlie le Mindu, a jacket by Schott, heels by Pleaser, a handbag by Chanel, and sunglasses by Gianfranco Ferré. Leaving Westbourne Pub in London 10-21-10 Out in London 002.jpg 10-21-10 Leaving Westbourne Pub in London 002.jpg 10-21-10 Out in London 003.jpg October 22 Leaving Hotel in London 10-22-10 Leaving Hotel 003.jpg 10-22-10 Leaving Hotel 004.jpg 10-22-10 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 10-22-10 Leaving Hotel 002.jpg Cross Key Pub in London 10-22-10 Arriving at Cross Key Pub in London 001.jpg 10-22-10 Leaving at Cross Key Pub in London 001.jpg October 23 Interview for 60 Minutes in London : Main article: 60 Minutes '' Born This Way 1st interview.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 002.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 003.JPG 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 004.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 005.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 006.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 007.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 008.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 009.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 010.jpg At Raven's Pub in London 10-23-10 ravens pub.jpg Lady Gaga and Anderson Cooper at the Raven Pub.jpg 181736756.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 011.jpg 10-23-10 60 Minutes Interviews 012.jpg Gaga, Garibay and Cooper during 60 minutes interview.png 10-23-10 On the way to BTW Interview 001.jpg October 24 At Elton John's House in London 10-24-10.jpg October 25 Leaving Hotel in London 10-25-10 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg 10-25-10 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears a coat by Asher Levine, heels by Pleaser and sunglasses by Chanel. October 26 Arriving at O2 in Dublin Lady Gaga was seen arriving at her concert in a car that night. 10-26-10 Arriving at O2 001.jpg The Monster Ball Tour: The O2 (Dublin) Leaving the O2 in Dublin October 26, 2010 001.png October 27 Leaving Old Jameson Distillery Restaurant in Dublin October 27, 2010 001.png The Monster Ball Tour: The O2 (Dublin) October 28 Leaving Hotel in Dublin 10-28-10 Leaving Hotel in Dublin 001.jpg October 29 With Fans in Dublin October 29, 2010 001.png The Monster Ball Tour: The O2 (Dublin) October 30 Twitpic 10-29-10 02.jpg The Monster Ball Tour: Odyssey Arena After Concert in Belfast 10-30-10.jpg October 30, 2010 001.png October 31 At the Box Nightclub Gaga Halloween 04.jpg 10-31-10 Box Nightclub.jpg Leaving the Box Nightclub 10-31-10 Leaving the Box Nightlclub 001.jpg Timeline Category:2010 fashion